Vaporeon/HGSS
Eevee is a gift Pokémon, obtainable by talking to Bill in the Ecruteak City Pokémon Center and then visiting his house in Goldenrod City. Other Eevee may be purchased from the Celadon City Game Corner. Water Stones may be obtained: from Fisherman Tully, on Route 42, by getting his PokéGear number and receiving a call on Sunday afternoons; at the Pokéathlon Dome for 2,500P on Wednesdays or (after the National Dex) Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays; from Bill's grandfather, by showing him a Staryu in SoulSilver or a Marill in HeartGold; at the Bug Catching contest (after the National Dex) by winning the first prize. After the Gold and Silver evolutionary Stone stupidity, the Kanto Eeveelutions get their due revenge in the remakes; and when it comes down to assessing power, Vaporeon is always in the front row. As the Stones can now be won in Pokéathlon competitions, open as early as before receiving Eevee from Bill, getting a level 5 Vaporeon is not only possible, but also easy. After that, the Surf HM and the Ice Beam TM give it fantastic coverage right off the bat, and that can also be complemented by Shadow Ball, after beating Morty. At this point in the game, Vaporeon is absolutely broken, and remains broken until around Clair, where it becomes "just" very powerful; as a sample of its bulk, it is one of the few things capable of withstanding a Sniper critical Hyper Beam from her infamous Kingdra, something very few Pokémon can brag about. Its typing, coverage, and combination with Choice Specs and Choice Scarf as needed make it a nigh unstoppable force of nature, and one that will leave any Vaporeon-gnostic player in absolute awe. Important Matchups Johto * Rival (Burned Tower): Eevee cannot touch Gastly and should likely avoid the starter, no matter what it is, as it will be significantly more powerful; Magnemite is a lost cause too, due to lack of proper moves to hit it with. Zubat is the only doable one of the bunch. Vaporeon can nuke everything instead, including Bayleef, if it has Ice Beam. Bayleef's Magical Leaf cannot even 3HKO, unless Vaporeon is underlevelled. * Gym #4 - Morty (Ecruteak City, Ghost-type): Eevee might actually have a better defensive matchup here, due to Ghost immunity, but has no real offensive moves to exploit that advantage with, whereas Vaporeon gets Surf access. However, Vaporeon is also slower than the ghosts, which will likely outspeed and use Hypnosis or Curse; one Surf is enough for Gastly and the first Haunter, while the second Haunter may require two and Gengar is a certain 2HKO, both of which will make the fight more difficult if they keeps spamming Hypnosis and not missing. Sleep should be healed right away against Gengar, to avoid Shadow Ball damage piling up, and the possible Special Defense drops as well; Vaporeon has a lot of bulk, but healing items are not very effective on it due to its outstanding base HP, and it is still susceptible to critical hits. At -1 or -2 Special Defense, a critical Shadow Ball is terrible even for Vaporeon, and Gengar has Mean Look. Preferably approach this fight with a Chesto Berry attached, and switch Vaporeon out or heal it, if it starts taking too much damage after several consecutive battles. * Eusine (Cianwood City): Drowzee and Haunter can both be destroyed with Surf, or even better, Shadow Ball; Electrode is the nopest nope in the history of ever, having STAB Thunder and being definitely faster. * Gym #5 - Chuck (Cianwood City, Fighting-type): If the Choice Specs are already available, now is probably the best time to use them. Primeape will be OHKOed by Surf, though it will outspeed Vaporeon and probably start setting up Double Teams; if it happens to score a Focus Punch, that will mean huge trouble for anyone needing to take it, not just Vaporeon. Fortunately, Vaporeon can take a Focus Punch that is not a critical hit. Poliwrath is best fought with Shadow Ball, though if Vaporeon has the Choice Specs, it will need to switch out of battle before fighting Chuck's second Pokémon, as its Water Absorb means Surf is out of the question. This is also risky due to possible Hypnosis hax; if it hits, chances are Poliwrath will be Focus Punching as well, putting Vaporeon in the danger zone. Much like Primeape's own, Vaporeon can take a Focus Punch from Poliwrath, but critical hits will kill. * Gym #6 - Jasmine (Olivine City, Steel-type): A Surf fest, simple as that. Magnemite is slower than Vaporeon even at the same level, and Surf OHKOs both of them easily, as well as Steelix, whether the Choice Specs are being held or not. * Petrel (Team Rocket HQ): Everything is Surf and nothing hurts... because they cannot hit. Only Raticate is realistically likely to dent Vaporeon any before going down, and only because of Sucker Punch, which will barely tickle Vaporeon. * Ariana (Team Rocket HQ, tag battle with Lance): Surf may actually not net the OHKO as its power is lower in a double battle, but otherwise, not something to be worried about. There are no dangerous Pokémon here; even Gloom only has Mega Drain, and Ice Beam deals more damage than it. Even Murkrow's Pursuit is only a problem if Vaporeon needs to switch out below 25% of its health level, and that is taking critical hits into account; that circumstance can also easily be avoided by simply healing Vaporeon when needed, if at all. * Gym #7 - Pryce (Mahogany Town, Ice-type): Seel and Dewgong can barely deal any damage to Vaporeon, and Vaporeon can knock them both down with Shadow Ball, which scores a 3HKO and a 4HKO respectively. Piloswine is weak to Surf, so it should be a no-brainer. * Petrel (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Surf ALL THE KOFFING, and also Weezing but only if backed up by Choice Specs, as they are needed to secure an otherwise impossible OHKO. Make sure Vaporeon can outspeed Weezing, too, since it has Explosion and the same base Speed as Vaporeon. A minimum Speed of 54 is needed to be certain, though 59 and up is better, in the event that Weezing's nature boosts Speed; Vaporeon will not survive an Explosion unless it has several levels of advantage and/or Weezing scores a really low damage roll. * Rival (Goldenrod Underground): Ice Beam for Golbat, then Surf for everyone else except the starter (unless it is Quilava). Shadow Ball is also a better option for Haunter, if Vaporeon has it. As for Meganium, Vaporeon can take it on with Ice Beam if it holds either the Choice Specs or the Choice Scarf; Ice Beam will 2HKO without the Choice Specs, which allow the OHKO, but Meganium's Petal Dance does not manage to 2HKO (although just barely). Still, Meganium's Speed is higher than Vaporeon, thus winning the Meganium matchup means giving up some of the previous ones, as the chosen item will restrict Vaporeon's freedom to switch between moves. You may either find a better counter for Meganium, or a better counter for a chunk of the rival's team. * Proton (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Ice Beam and then Surf. Easy! Weezing does not explode, so there are no problems. * Ariana (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Surf works for Arbok and Ice Beam is best for Murkrow. Vileplume does have Mega Drain, but Vaporeon's bulk ridicules it and Ice Beam is a clean 2HKO, so even Vileplume does not represent a threat. * Archer (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Surf ALL THE THINGS! * Gym #8 - Clair (Blackthorn City, Dragon-type): Gyarados can be stalled with Ice Beam or Shadow Ball; Dragon Rage is thankfully not as scary with Vaporeon's incredible HP, netting an average 5-6HKO, more or less the same as Bite. Unless Vaporeon get a bad case of flinchhax, Vaporeon should make it with some healing. Ice Beam is also fantastic for the two Dragonair, reaching OHKO range if Vaporeon holds the Choice Specs. As for Kingdra, depending on Vaporeon's stats, a Sniper critical Hyper Beam may or may not one-shot from full health, and a critical Dragon Pulse will come close to that; if Vaporeon takes the Ice Beam route, be prepared for the worst. Sadly, this is also probably the best way of dealing with Clair's ace, as there are not very many things that can take a critical anything from it. For the most confident and/or brave players, Vaporeon can put something weak to Water against Kingdra first, then be switched in in hopes that it will Surf and replenish some of Vaporeon's health with Water Absorb; that is, assuming that Vaporeon is wounded from the previous battles. While the Choice Specs are useful to net a certain 3HKO against Kingdra, the Choice Scarf can also do some work, since Ice Beam is all that Vaporeon needs to use in this battle; it will prevent flinchhax from Gyarados' Bite as well. Overall, though, Vaporeon is better off holding the Choice Specs, as Gyarados is a much lesser threat than Kingdra and the latter sports SmokeScreen, which makes the KO very difficult if multiple hits are needed; PP restorers might even be necessary. * Kimono Girls (Ecruteak Dance Theater): Vaporeon is a good lead for this set of battles, and an excellent lead if it has at least one Ground-type teammate. Since all of the Kimonos have only one Pokémon, Vaporeon should hold the Choice Specs in this fight. It can then out-stall Umbreon with some patience, absorb Espeon's Psychic very well and respond with Shadow Ball (an OHKO with the aforementioned Choice Specs), defeat Flareon without batting an eye, and get the upper hand over the other Vaporeon thanks to Shadow Ball, better than the opponent's measly Aurora Beam. It only needs to switch out in the fourth battle, against Jolteon, which is when a Ground-type will come in handy. * Ho-Oh (Bell Tower, HeartGold only): Ho-Oh will likely start off with Sunny Day and severely nerf Vaporeon's STAB, which will make the fight annoyingly longer. However, even though Sacred Fire outdamages Surf under the sun, both remain 3HKOs, meaning the damage is predictable and Vaporeon can be healed throughout until the phoenix is reduced to ashes. * Lugia (Whirl Islands, SoulSilver only): Lugia's Special Attack is surprisingly average for a legendary, but its bulk definitely lives up to expectations. A Choice Specs Vaporeon, however, is certain to score the 2HKO with Ice Beam if at about the same level as Lugia. Keep in mind, however, that those with lower Special Defense AND below level 45 are also less likely to survive a potential crit Aeroblast, which however does far less than half at levels 45 and up. Overall, this fight should not be an issue for Vaporeon. * Rival (Victory Road): Nothing is really beyond Vaporeon's capabilities, apart from Magneton and Meganium, and Magneton can be OHKOed by a Choice Specs-boosted Surf after Vaporeon takes a Spark; the move cannot kill Vaporeon, though Thunder Wave and Supersonic combined are likely to cause disruption. Feraligatr can at best 4HKO with Crunch, but Vaporeon's Shadow Ball will only deal significantly more with the Choice Specs attached, and that assumes a switch if Vaporeon has already fought Magneton. Vaporeon should also mind any possible Defense drops from Crunch. Meganium's Petal Dance, however, is another story; find a better counter for Meganium. The rest can be easily KOed by Surf, Ice Beam, or Shadow Ball; Shadow Ball is not strictly necessary either. * Elite Four Will (Indigo Plateau, Psychic-type): A combination of Choice Specs and Shadow Ball will guarantee the OHKO against everything on Will's team. Slowbro is the only exception: it might survive a hit if the damage roll is low, but its Psychic can do little in the way of damage to Vaporeon. * Elite Four Koga (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): Holding the Choice Specs again will prove useful to Vaporeon. Ariados, Venomoth and Forretress are all OHKOed by Surf when backed by the Choice Specs; Crobat is only 2HKOed, but can be either OHKOed with Ice Beam if Vaporeon has already switched out, or 2HKOed by Surf anyway, as none of its moves can deal significant damage. Muk can only be 2HKOed by Choice Specs-boosted Surf, but Vaporeon is faster and its Gunk Shot cannot kill in any way. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): Vaporeon should be able to fight all of his Pokémon without significant trouble, with the exception of Hitmonchan, which has ThunderPunch. Vaporeon can take two non-critical ones, notwithstanding Hitmonchan's Iron Fist, and can 2HKO with Surf no matter the held item; however, if Vaporeon fights Hitmonchan, it will be worn out for its later opponents. Hitmonlee poses a similar problem, with its Hi Jump Kick; however, Hitmonlee is more predictable, and Vaporeon can use Protect against it on the first turn, in hopes it will use the move and crash. In the event that it uses Focus Energy instead, however, things will take a turn for the worse. Machamp, on the other hand, is frightening for everything due to its No Guard Cross Chop, with a higher than normal chance of critting, on top of that; a healthy Vaporeon can 2HKO it easily with Surf, but the OHKO is simply not achievable by any means and there is a small chance of Vaporeon losing the matchup if Machamp scores a critical hit with Revenge instead, which can kill from full health if the damage roll is high enough. Fortunately, this circumstance is just remote enough for Vaporeon to fight relatively safely. * Elite Four Karen (Indigo Plateau, Dark-type): As Umbreon is one of her least threatening Pokémon, Vaporeon might actually try for the stall with Aqua Ring and then proceed to wear it down with Surf. Sand-Attack will probably be used in the process, and if Vaporeon starts missing too often, that is a sign it should be leaving the battlefield. Vileplume can be 2HKOed by Ice Beam, and Vaporeon can take up to two non-critical Petal Dances, which Vileplume's slowness will never give it the chance to use at any rate; the OHKO is also possible with the Choice Specs. Murkrow goes down to one Ice Beam, plain and simple. So does Houndoom with Surf. Gengar is trickier due to high Speed and Destiny Bond; it is by far preferable that a teammate paralyse Gengar before Vaporeon attempts an attack, as Shadow Ball can 2HKO or OHKO (with Choice Specs), but Destiny Bond is a very real threat, not worth risking Vaporeon's life over. * Champion Lance (Indigo Plateau, Flying-type): Gyarados is not too tough, but very tedious, and wearing it down slowly is dangerous because it carries Flail; use a better teammate for this battle. As for the rest, Choice Scarf is a must for Vaporeon here: it can outspeed Dragonite with it, and OHKO with Ice Beam, providing it is at the same level as Lance's ace or higher. Aerodactyl's Thunder Fang sadly makes it more difficult, but mostly for the paralysis chance; Thunder Fang is actually only a 3HKO and Vaporeon can either OHKO with Surf or 2HKO with Ice Beam. Charizard goes down to Surf too, but Vaporeon will obviously need to be switched out before going for it, if it is carrying the Choice Scarf and is still locked into Ice Beam from the Dragonite fights. Kanto From this point onwards, you can fight the gyms in any order, though you will need to retrieve the Machine Parts from the Cerulean City gym before you have access to the earlier portion of Kanto. Feel free to anticipate or postpone any battles as needed. * Gym #9 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): Everything that makes Vaporeon happy is right here in this gym. Only Omastar and Kabutops are not hit for twice-as-super effective damage by Surf, and they still take considerable amounts of it, and Kabutops' Giga Drain is fairly laughable coming off that measly Special Attack stat. * Rival (Mt. Moon, optional): Surf the Sneasel and Ice Beam the Golbat. Alakazam and Gengar can only 3HKO Vaporeon, Gengar being closer to a 4HKO, and Vaporeon's Choice Specs-boosted Shadow Ball disposes of them in a single hit. Magneton's Discharge will almost never OHKO even with a critical hit, either, and once again the Choice Specs secure the OHKO with Surf; naturally, if Vaporeon has fought Alakazam and/or Gengar before, it will need a switch-out before Magneton in order to change its move. Starter-wise, same principles as ever; Feraligatr needs patience to be beaten, but Vaporeon can be a good counter, and Meganium definitely needs another teammate to be taken on. Typhlosion is easy instead. * Gym #10 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): Shadow Ball will help a lot here, as Ice Beam is resisted and half of her team has Water Absorb. With the Choice Specs attached, Vaporeon can 2HKO Golduck and Starmie with Shadow Ball, 2HKO or even OHKO Quagsire with Surf, and down Lapras in about four or five hits, with its Body Slam not really meaning much trouble. None of Misty's Pokémon have moves that dent Vaporeon's health more than Quagsire's Earthquake does, either, and even that is a mere 3HKO at best. Starmie's Confuse Ray is the only mildly annoying move, and even that is not really a problem with Ghost coverage. * Gym #11 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): With Choice Scarf support, Vaporeon is actually capable of achieving a few wins against Surge without risking anything. Surf is a 2HKO against everything on Surge's team with the possible exception of Electabuzz, which might take three if the first two hits roll for low damage; Shock Wave, on the other hand, can only manage to 3HKO Vaporeon at best, and the Electrode oscillate between the 4-5HKO range. If Vaporeon goes for the Choice Specs instead, it can OHKO Magneton and both of the Electrode, though at the expense of not fighting Raichu and Electabuzz. At any rate, it is a Water-type capable of taking on over half of the Pokémon on a type specialist team that is super effective against Water. If that does not speak in volumes about how great Vaporeon is, then nobody knows what does. * Gym #12 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): Vaporeon should hold the Choice Specs in this battle. Jumpluff takes as many as four Giga Drains minimum to KO Vaporeon, and Vaporeon can KO it far too easily with Ice Beam. Tangela is also OHKOed by Choice Specs Ice Beam, as is Victreebel; Victreebel can, however, outspeed Vaporeon, and while a single Leaf Storm from it will not kill, critical hits exist and Leaf Storm is a likely terminator after the chip damage Vaporeon has likely taken from Giga Drain. Bellossom is 2HKOed by Ice Beam, and its Giga Drain is also only a 3HKO; however, if any of Erika's Pokémon have set up Sunny Day, watch for its SolarBeam, which can deal up to around 75% in damage. * Gym #13 - Janine (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): Spam Surf, and Ice Beam for Crobat. Her Pokémon are annoying and use evasion boosts often, but they are not really threatening; Weezing, the only Pokémon on her team that can deal serious damage to Vaporeon, is OHKOed by Choice Specs-boosted Surf, as are both of the Ariados. Only Crobat and Venomoth, the relatively non-insidious ones, will require more than one hit. * Gym #14 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): Not a bad matchup at all, but only if Vaporeon is carrying the Choice Scarf. Espeon is dangerous for Vaporeon to take on; it has Calm Mind and, after just one use, can 2HKO Vaporeon with Psychic, as well as mutating Vaporeon's otherwise 2HKO with Shadow Ball to a 3HKO. Mr. Mime can be 2-3HKOed by Surf, depending on damage variation and Vaporeon's stats; do not use Shadow Ball, unless Vaporeon needs to stay on the battlefield and Alakazam has not yet been beaten, as it deals less damage than Surf due to Mr. Mime's Filter. Alakazam is the Pokémon that really requires Vaporeon to wear that Choice Scarf, as its Psychic is a 3HKO that can turn into a 2HKO with a critical hit in the process; Vaporeon can, however, 2HKO it cleanly with Shadow Ball, before it gets to deal the second hit. * Gym #15 - Blaine (Seafoam Islands, Fire-type): Give Vaporeon the Choice Scarf, which prevents Magmar and Rapidash from setting up Sunny Day. Then, wreck everything with Surf. * Gym #16 - Blue (Viridian City): Arcanine and Rhydon are super easy, and Pidgeot is easily two-shot by Ice Beam as well, as its offensive stats are not overly threatening even for Vaporeon's mediocre Defense; its Return is a mere 3HKO. Exeggutor can be OHKOed with Ice Beam thanks to Choice Specs support, before it unleashes its mighty Leaf Storm (which, at any rate, cannot kill Vaporeon unless with a critical hit). The Choice Specs also allow Vaporeon to 2HKO Machamp with Surf, and its ThunderPunch and DynamicPunch are only 2HKOs against Vaporeon; be wary, however, that critical hits from either move might result in Vaporeon's death, though this is not guaranteed to happen. Lastly, Gyarados must be avoided: after a Dragon Dance, its damage output is remarkable and Ice Beam will only 3HKO, making Vaporeon nothing more than setup fodder. * Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional): Exact same comments as Mt. Moon. Ice Beam works for the bat, which will take a hit now that it is evolved, but its strongest move is the measly Air Cutter. Shadow Ball for Gengar and Alakazam, with the Choice Specs boost, will once again secure the OHKO. Use Surf against Sneasel and Magneton, but be wary that Magneton may outspeed and, just like in Mt. Moon, while its Discharge only does about half without a critical hit, it is still a move to be wary of if Vaporeon's health is low. Vaporeon is also perfectly capable of defeating Typhlosion, and can make do against Feraligatr with relative ease, but needs to stay away from Meganium. * Red (Mt. Silver): Pikachu's evident STAB is a big nope for Vaporeon, and Venusaur's Grass moves are no joke either; both of them are out of Vaporeon's league. The rest is varying degrees of doable: Charizard is easy, Blastoise does have Focus Blast but Shadow Ball outdamages it if Vaporeon holds the Choice Specs, and the same goes for Lapras, except it carries Psychic instead of Focus Blast. While Vaporeon can also take a Giga Impact from Snorlax, fighting it is a poor decision: a 3HKO is the best that Vaporeon can achieve against Snorlax's majestic bulk, and that is factoring the Choice Specs into the equation, whereas a single critical hit from Snorlax will easily off Vaporeon. Physical hitters are more suitable against Snorlax. Moves Eevee's initial moveset consists of Tackle, Tail Whip and Helping Hand. As Eevee does not learn any noteworthy moves when the plan is to evolve it into Vaporeon, it should be turned into one right away; this will also help it survive battles, as Eevee itself is not that strong. Both Pokémon learn Sand-Attack at level 8, and Vaporeon gets Water Gun at level 15, though any Water STAB is a moot point learning since Surf is already accessible by the time Eevee is received. Quick Attack comes at 22 and Bite at 29, both of them for the unevolved and evolved form alike; Bite might help against Morty if Vaporeon is going the overgrinding way, though there is no need, and it will not really help in the long run due to Vaporeon's mediocre Attack. At level 36, the only potentially useful move Eevee learns as Eevee comes, and that is Baton Pass; Vaporeon gets Aurora Beam instead. Baton Pass is also generally not worth learning unless Vaporeon want a full support set, with Acid Armor and Aqua Ring. Speaking of Aqua Ring, it is accessible at level 43. At level 50, Last Resort becomes available, though it is never really a good choice. Haze comes at 57, at which point it is unlikely to matter and/or make a difference in battles, while at level 64 Vaporeon gets Acid Armor, which fantastically compensates for its lacking Defense, making it an all-round counter barring physical crits. The upgrade to Surf comes at level 71, in the form of Hydro Pump, but it is still a tradeoff between accuracy and power; Muddy Water, at 78, is just not worth the trouble. TMs essentially give Vaporeon everything it needs right off the bat: Surf for STAB, Ice Beam from the Goldenrod Voltorb Flip for general coverage that is typical on Water-types, and Blizzard as a less time-intensive alternative, for people who either dislike grinding coins or like to live dangerously; Shadow Ball is also a very valid move to have, and Vaporeon is one of the Pokémon that can put it to a good use. Vaporeon does not really learn anything else worthy of mention, but it does not need anything else, either. Signal Beam is a tutored move that does a job not too different from Shadow Ball, in case the TM has already been spent on another Pokémon; if it is still available, instead, definitely do spend it on Vaporeon. Recommended moveset: Aqua Ring / Acid Armor, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam, Surf Recommended Teammates * Grass-types: In most cases, Vaporeon will be perfectly capable of taking on even Grass- and Electric-types, although of course it is not the ideal Pokémon for the job. Since Grass-types are relatively easy to get, it is a good idea to supplement Vaporeon with one, to have a ready switch-in for those few enemies Vaporeon alone cannot beat. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Meganium, Vileplume, Bellossom, Exeggutor, Tangrowth * Fast hitters: Realistically, Vaporeon's low Speed will not be a problem, since the Choice Scarf supplies it where it is lacking in matchups where Water-types are critical. At any rate, even without a dire need, having a fast sweeper as Vaporeon's companion can come in handy in a number of situations. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Crobat, Gengar, Alakazam, Ambipom, Tauros, Jolteon, Espeon Other Eevee's stats Vaporeon's stats * What Nature do I want? Modest or Quiet, all the way. They boost Vaporeon's best stat and lower either the one that it never uses, or the only other stat it does not really need. Even with a Speed-lowering nature, in most cases, Vaporeon can pull off outspeeds with the Choice Scarf attached, and what it cannot outspeed is often not something that can OHKO it either. Other natures that work well are Bold, Calm, Relaxed and Sassy. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Right away. Eevee has nothing to lose and everything to gain from an early evolution, including and not limited to the Surf and Ice Beam access. In addition to that, unlike Eevee, Vaporeon is extremely hard to kill, and very powerful, if not just downright broken for most of the game. * How good is Vaporeon in a Nuzlocke? Even "exceptional" sounds like an understatement. Simply put, Vaporeon is one of the BEST Pokémon any nuzlocker can get, it fears almost nothing, can take critical hits like nobody's business, and even survive super effective moves in a lot of circumstances. It is a Water-type, it gets heavenly coverage as early as after the fourth gym, and in this game it has access even to the two Choice items that it can make an excellent use of, the Scarf and the Specs. Vaporeon is a straight A+ with five out of five shining stars. Eevee's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Fighting * Resistances: None * Immunities: Ghost * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Ground, Steel, Fire, Rock, Water, Grass, Electric, Ice, Dragon, Dark, Psychic Vaporeon's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Grass, Electric * Resistances: Steel, Fire, Ice * Immunities: Water (Water Absorb) * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Ghost, Psychic, Dragon, Dark Category:HeartGold/SoulSilver Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses